The present invention relates to riding pants and, more particularly, to riding pants for use in cold weather.
Typical riding pants are of a thin stretchable material that extend to midcalf. Such material is unsuitable for cold weather riding.
Riders in cold weather attempt to keep warm by wearing additional layers of clothing and/or thermal underwear. These additional layers of clothing become bulky and cumbersome.
In other instances, riders in cold weather wear leather chaps. Again, the chaps are heavy, bulky and cumbersome and thus undesirable.
Another effort utilized by riders in cold weather to stay warm is to utilize ski pants. The typical ski pants are of a smooth material and, while they do provide warmth, they are cumbersome and slippery and generally unsuited for riding.
What is required are riding pants that provide both the warmth required, formfitting while providing the freedom of movement of a typical riding pants while also providing for saddle grip and other riding apparel functions such as securing the lower pants leg in proper relationship to the riding boot.